dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dick Figures: The Revenge Official Soundtrack
Dick Figures: The Revenge Official Soundtrack is the soundtrack to Dick Figures: The Revenge. It was released April 28th, 2015 a week before the film's official release. The first single released was "Night Riders", performed by Major Lazer featuring guest vocals from Travi$ Scott, 2 Chainz, Pusha T, and Mad Cobra, the single has been released as the leading single, it's also played during the end credits for the film. The second single released was "Prison Riot" performed by Flosstradamus featuring production from GTA and guest vocals from Lil Jon, the song is played during Chapter 4 in the Tokyo Penthouse Party scene when the team arrives to the top floor of Kanzen Kusoritchi. The third single released was "Drop That Kitty" performed by Ty Dolla $ign featuring guest vocals from Charli XCX and Tinashe, the song is played during Chapter 4, in a celebration scene between the main characters around the end of the chapter. The fourth and final single released was "Stay Awake" performed by Ellie Goulding and Madeon, the song is played in Chapter 4, with the team in an airplane landing in Tokyo Japan and exploring the city a little before the Tokyo Penthouse Party at Kanzen Kusoritchi. Editors Note WARNING: POTENTIAL SPOILERS!!! DO NOT READ THIS SECTION IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED OF CERTAIN SCENES! * Dream is Collapsing by Hans Zimmer - Chapter 1, when Uno Muerte discovers his son Ocho Muerte dead, as he plots his plan of revenge. * Pay No Mind by Madeon - Chapter 1, played as it transitions from Blue in his minivan to Red and Tracy's party, the chorus plays while this happens. * Tongue Tied by Grouplove - Chapter 1, the chorus is played while Red and Tracy dance at their party with everyone else. * What Happens Now? by Hans Zimmer - Chapter 1, played while the main characters are at a funeral ceremony. * Heavy Crown by Iggy Azalea - Chapter 2, played in the background while Red and Blue are getting their team together. * Onwards by Hans Zimmer - Chapter 2, played while the team is on the plane talking about their plan. * Easy Please Me by Katy B - Chapter 3, the chorus is played while Don and Hope are on the train and Hope walks to the butlers to lure them to her. * Too Many Man by Wiley - Chapter 3, the song starts as Red and Blue make their way into the train and everyone starts fighting, the song ends as Agent Cyan is found. * Stay Awake by Ellie Goulding and Madeon - Chapter 3, when the team lands in Tokyo, Japan and explores the city a little, the chorus is played while this scene is happening. * Prison Riot by Flosstradamus - Chapter 4, when the team arrives to the top floor of Kanzen Kusoritchi. * Ignition by Hans Zimmer - Chapter 4, when Dark Doom shows up and is about to attack the team in the penthouse party. * Drop That Kitty by Ty Dolla $ign - Chapter 4, when the team celebrates in the plane, the scene opens with the bridge to the song. * Hot Chick by Uffie- Chapter 5, played while Jade and Jones drive in the city while being chased by Ocho Muerte. * Infiltration by Hans Zimmer - Chapter 6, played while Red and Blue fight Uno Muerte. * Breathe (The Glitch Mob Remix) by The Prodigy - Chapter 6, played as other Fanon characters arrive to help Red and Blue and it plays throughout the scene. * Right Here, Right Now by Giorgio Moroder - Chapter 6, the chorus is played as it shows everyone relaxing at the beach having fun. * Smile by Mikky Ekko - Chapter 6, the song begins as Red and Blue talk about how their adventure may be their last, and the scene ends with the chorus ending. * Night Riders by Major Lazer - End Credits and Trailer. Track Listing Track Single Covers Night Riders Album Cover.png|Night Riders cover art Prison riot cover.png|Prison Riot cover art Drop That Kitty Cover.png|Drop That Kitty cover art